doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gerardo Vásquez
México D.F. |nacimiento = 6 de febrero de 1971 ( ) |familiares = Toni Rodríguez (esposa) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Gerardo Vásquez es un actor de doblaje mexicano , es más conocido por interpretar personajes como Meowth y el Narrador de Pokémon, también es conocido por ser la voz base del Dr. Hibbert en Los Simpson. La mayoría de sus papeles son identificables por la gravedad de su voz. thumb|right|230px|Entrevista Biografía Gerardo Vásquez es originario de la ciudad de México, ingresó dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1990 gracias a Eduardo Fonseca, donde también se ha desempeñado como director de diálogos. A la par de doblaje, Gerardo ha laborado también en cine, teatro, televisión y locución comercial. Actualmente, combina su trabajo en esta especialidad con las actividades mencionadas. Filmografía Anime *Pokémon - Meowth / Narrador / Koga / Koffing (un cap.) / Víctor / Alcalde de Trovitopolis * Voltron, Defensor del Universo - King Zarkon * Flint: El detective del tiempo - Getalong * Zatch Bell - Baltro / Hige * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Roberto Sedinho / Locutor de los Partidos * Shaman King - Lee Bruce Long (Lee Pyron) * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Narrador * One Piece - Narrador * Las Aventuras de Fly - Hadler * Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Cronista en batalla * Death Note - Ray Pender * Naruto - Shikaku Nara (Padre de Shikamaru) * Transformers: Nueva Generación - Megatron * Samurai Gun, la serie - Onimaru * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Narrador / Insertos / Aldebarán (Rasgao) de Tauro / Fantasos (Forma real) Series Animadas Seth MacFarlane * Padre de familia - Stan Smith (cameos) * American Dad! - Stan Smith Patrick Warburton * Cleveland - Joe Swanson * Padre de familia - Joe Swanson (desde 4ª temporada) Clancy Brown * Phineas y Ferb - Sargento del campamento Sin Sonrisas * Rugrats Crecidos - Director Campamocha Kevin Michael Richardson *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Nick Fury *El espectacular Hombre Araña - L. Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone Otros * Los Simpson - Dr. Hibbert (desde 10ª temporada); Lou (desde 17ª temporada); Seymour Skinner, Barney Gumble y Jimbo Jones (desde 16ª temporada) * Ugly Americans- Twayne Violahuesos * Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Puro Hueso (2ª voz) * Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Director Ranoso * Combo Niños - Diadoro * Teamo Supremo - Capitán Excelente * El Hombre Araña sin límites - Lord Tigre, Duende Verde / Hector Jones * Joe - Jack * Los Castores Cascarrabias - Voz del destino y voces diversas * He-Man y los amos del universo (nueva versión) - He-Man * ¡Oye Arnold! - Director Wartz (3ª y última voz) * Celebrity Deathmatch - The Rock * Iron Kid - Narrador * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Sergei Kravinoff / Kraven El Cazador, Ox, Kenny "King" Kong * Invasor Zim - Agente "Trasero Pálido", voces diversas * Glenn Martin, dentista - Voces diversas * Phineas y Ferb - Jefe de la Escuela Reformatoria sin Sonrisas * Transformers: Nueva Generación - Megatron y Galvatron * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Phil Ken Sebben (2ª voz) * Transformers: Prime - Megatron Películas Samuel L. Jackson * The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Nick Fury * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Nick Fury * Thor (2011) - Nick Fury * Iron Man 2 (2010) - Nick Fury * Mother and Child (2009) - Paul * Terror a bordo (2006) - Neville Flynn * XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - August Gibbons * XxX (2002) - August Gibbons Laurence Fishburne * Contagio (2011) - Dr. Ellis * Depredadores (2010) - Noland * Bobby (2006) - Edward Robinson * Los Dukes de Hazzard (película) (2005) - Voz en cassette * Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Morpheus * Event Horizon (1997) - Miller * Perseguidos (1996) - Piper Hugo Weaving * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Megatron * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Megatron * Transformers (2007) - Megatron Dwayne Johnson * Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) - Luke Hobbs (trailer) * Las horas perdidas (2006) - Sean Porter * El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) - Beck Djimon Hounsou * La tempestad (2010) - Caliban * Héroes (Push) (2009) - Henry Carver * Rendirse jamás (2008) - Jean Roqua Jason Statham * Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Lee Navidad * Los indestructibles (2010) - Lee Navidad Kevin Durand * Gigantes de acero (2011) - Ricky * Soy el número cuatro (2011) - Comandante Mog Ron Perlman ' *Crónicas mutantes (2008) - Hermano Samuel *Enemigo al acecho (2001) - Koulikov 'Pierce Brosnan *Butterfly on a Wheel (2007) - Tom Ryan *Búho Gris (1999) - Archie 'Búho Gris' Belaney Michael Taliferro *El poder de la traición (2003) - B.Free *Medio muerto (2002) - Little Joe Bruce A. Young *Jurassic Park III (2001) - Nash *Bajos instintos (1992) - Andrews Blair Underwood ' *Reglas de combate (2000) - Capitán Lee *Impacto profundo (1998) - Mark Simon 'Bill Nunn *Besos que matan (1997) ''- Det. John Sampson *El cuarto poder (1997) - Det. John Sampson 'Arnold Schwarzenegger' * El Protector (1996) (Doblaje original) - John "The Eraser" Kruger * El último gran héroe (1993) - Jack Slater '''Otros' * Let It Shine (2012) - Pastor Jacob DeBarge (Courtney B. Vance) * J. Edgar (2011) - Charles Lindbergh (Josh Lucas) * Ceremony (2010) - Teddy (Jake Jhonson) * Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) - B. A. "Bad Attitude" Baracus (Quinton "Rampage" Jackson) * X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Voces adicionales * Desde mi cielo (2009) - Voces diversas *Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong - Lester e insertos * Pandorum (2009) - Payton (Dennis Quaid) * El vicio (2008) - Walker (Michael Madsen) * Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) - Paul Budiansky (Collin Salmon) * Mimzy: Una aventura mágica (2007) - Nathanial Broadman (Michael Clarke Duncan) * El juego del miedo 4 (2007) - Lt. Daniel Rigg (Lyriq Bent) * Paranoia (2007) - Mr. Turner (David Morse) * Dueños de la noche (2007) - Joseph "Joe" Grusinsky (Mark Wahlberg) (2da versión) * El código Da Vinci (2006) - André Vernet (Jürgen Prochnow) * The Flying Scotsman (2006) - Voces adicionales * Golpe de suerte (2005) - Ministro (Eric Epstein) y presentación * Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) - General Otmin (Shane Rangi) * Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (2005) - Saesee Tiin (Kenji Oates) * Aterrizaje forzoso (2005) - Cap. Williams (Michael Paré) * Tómalo con calma (2005) - Freddie * Millonarios (2004) - Papá (James Nesbitt) * Celular (2004) - Jack Tanner (Noah Emmerich) (2da versión doblada) * El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) - Beck (Dwayne Johnson) * Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (2002) - Droide de batalla 1 * Identidad desconocida (2002) - Wombosi (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) * All About the Benjamins (2002) - Bucum (Ice Cube) * The Red Phone: Manhunt (2002) - Jack Darrow (Joe Penny) * Telaraña (2001) - Ben Devine (Billy Burke) * La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - Osman Atto (George Harris) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Tony 'Dientes de bala' (Vinnie Jones) * Diamantes (1999) - Moses Agensky (Kurt Fuller) * Nuestro amor (1999) - Stan (Rob Reiner) * Juana de Arco (1999) - Sir Robert (Maury Chaykin) * El talentoso Sr. Ripley (1999) - Alvin McCarron (Philip Baker Hall) * Los Ángeles al desnudo (1997) - Johnny Stompanato (Paolo Seganti) * El abogado del diablo (1997) - Leamon Heath (Ruben Santiago-Hudson) * 007: El mañana nunca muere (1997) - Jack Wade (Joe Don Baker) * La educación de Árbol Pequeño (1997) - Sauce John (Graham Greene) * Flubber (1997) - Smith (Clancy Brown) * Sin rastro (1997) - Earl (M. C. Gainey) * Código: Flecha Rota (1996) - Jefe Sgto. Sam Rhodes (Vondie Curtis-Hall) / Sheperd (Jeffrey J. Stephen) * Bad Boys (1995) - Det. Mike Lowrey (Will Smith) * Vampiro en Brooklyn (1995) - Oficial Justice (Allen Payne) * Léon: El profesional (1994) - Hombre gordo (Frank Senger) * Liberen a Willy (1993) - Dial (Michael Ironside) * Transilvania mi amor (1992) - Dave Flinton (Leo Burmester) * Vuelo a la libertad (1992) - Daugherty (John Heard) * Cuestión de honor (1992) - Harold Dawson (Wolfgang Bodison) * El auto fantástico 2000 (1991) - K.I.T.T. (William Daniels) * Difícil de matar (1990) - Mason Storm (Steven Seagal) * ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) - Buck (James Dietz) * Midnight Run (1988) - Alonzo Mosely (Yaphet Kotto) Películas animadas Mike Epps * Open Season 3 - Boog * Open Season 2 - Boog Otros *Rango - Alcalde * La era de hielo - Rhino Frank * El cadáver de la novia - Bonejangles * Chicken Little - Entrenador * Jorge, el curioso - Ivan * La dama y el vagabundo - Triste (Redoblaje de 1997) * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Triste * ¡Oye Arnold! La Película - Sr.Green * Los Simpson: La película - Dr.Hibbert/ Seymour Skinner / Barney Gomez / Lou / Jimbo Jones * Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! - Joe Swanson * Padre de familia: Blue Harvest - Joe Swanson * El gato con botas (1999) - Ogro (Kevin Dorsey) Películas de anime * Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca- Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: El Poder de Uno - Meowth / Slowking / Narrador * Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unowns - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Mente Maestra - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai - Meowth / Narrador * Pokemon: Giratina y el Guerrero del Cielo - Meowth / Narrador * Pokemon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - Meowth / Narrador *Pokémon: Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram - Meowth / Narrador Series de TV Vernon Wells *Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Ransick *Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Ransick Otros *El suceso - Presidente Elias Martinez (Blair Underwood) *CSI: New York - Mac Taylor (Temporadas 3-6) *La ley y el orden - James Deakins *Lost - Frank *Mi Nombre es Earl - Randy Hickey *iCarly - Director Ted Franklin *Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja - Sensei *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - Kirby *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Frank Atwood *Grey's Anatomy - Richard Webber *Noches de Terror - Presentador *El Encantador de Perros - Narración *Frasier - Frasier (segunda voz) *Highlander: El Inmortal - Duncan MacLeod (Adrian Paul) *Mienteme - Ben Reinolds *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces diversas *Héroes verdaderos (serie) - Voces diversas *SeaQuest: Aventura submarina - Capitán Oliver Hudson (Michael Ironside) Narración de Trailers *Un guardaespaldas escolar Dirección de Doblaje *Pokémon (Temporada 1-7) *Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca *Pokémon: El Poder de Uno *Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unowns *Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa *Pokémon: Pokémon Ranger y el templo del mar *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Xena: La Princesa Guerrera *Los expedientes secretos X *Los expedientes secretos X: La película *Animorphs *El Diario del Destino *Guardianes de la bahía *Highlander (serie) (TEMPORADA 3 A 7) *Cold Squad *El Cuervo 3: La salvación *La dimensión desconocida Videojuegos *Halo 3: ODST - Sargento Edie Buck *Halo: Reach - Sargento Edie Buck *Halo 3 - Sargentos, soldados SCDO *Halo 4 - Andrew Del Rio Cuentas como Locutor * Medicamento Conazol * Pan Molido Bimbo Trabajo en TV Azteca * Es conductor del programa Rompekabezas del canal Proyecto 40 * Es la voz institucional de Azteca 13 y la voz-off de la sección "Cinema Estelar Platinum" de Azteca 7, junto con el locutor oficial Francisco Airto Sánchez. * Es la voz oficial para promos y programas de Azteca 13. * Presta su voz a Azteca América, Corporativo Grupo Salinas y Fundacion Azteca. * Es locutor en voz-off del programa de Azteca 13, "La Historia Detrás del Mito" * Es anunciador oficial de eventos de Azteca Deportes (excepto Box Azteca). Curiosidades * En algunos episodios de Los Simpson de las temporadas 19, 20 y 21, cuando Sebastián Llapur estuvo ausente debido a algunos proyectos,Gerardo Vasquez lo reemplazo en las voces de sus personajes en aquellos episodios,esos fueron el Abuelo Simpson(6 episodios),Krusty(5 episodios)y Willie(2 episodios).Llapur debio de estar tan agradecido por el que le devolvio el favor,reemplazando a Vasquez en los personajes de Barney y el Dr.Hibbert en el episodio "El pequeño gran amor de Moe",ya que en ese episodio Vasquez estuvo ausente. * Interpretando a: 'Meowth', canta, mientras recuerda su pasado, la capacidad y/o hábilidad de hablar, en el episodio 69... "Ve al oeste joven Meowth", el tema cantado (y de minuscula duración) fué "Nyaasu no Uta" que pertenece "originalmente" a la secuencia del segundo 'ending' de la versión japonesa. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores Mexicanos